


The Prince's Exile

by Bestchoicescenario



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestchoicescenario/pseuds/Bestchoicescenario
Summary: Prince Junhee adored his music and his men, something his father - the King, does not fully approve of. After a few petty actions on the Prince's part he is sent away. And it is there that Junhee finds something he wasn't expecting.A story.





	The Prince's Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I remembered, A cycle refers to a season. So 2 cycles is 6 months and 4, a year.

Junhee was no stranger to the affairs of the rich. He was surrounded by it in fact. Coated and smothered in it since a young bab. He was no stranger to the lies and deceit that men used to curry favour, petty comments and compliments that made your fingers shrivel back. To the gifts that contained no feeling whatsoever, and the attempts to rid him from his position. Junhee was no stranger to any of it. Thus was the fate of one so high in the chain of command. Thus was the fate of the Prince of Sommel.

Today was not the most average day for Junhee, not to say it was unusual, it wasn't, but it certainly wasn't common.

The Half-Moon Parade was today, a day of celebration for most, coming about once every four cycles, a hurrah for the times that have passed, a remembrance of how the Humans and the Fae fought side by side in times of old, fighting against the dangerous magic of demons that attempted to steal the light of the moon in favour of everlasting darkness. Well, maybe once it was, now it was merely an excuse to get drunk off of barrels of hard ale and wake up in the same bed as the one you'd been crushing on for 2 cycles. For Junhee, less so. The path of the parade ended at the palace gates and signalled the start of the Half-moon ball. A fancy affair for those involved, silken cloths and golden embroidery all around. The glimmer of a fine ladies jewelry, glistening amongst the blue torchlight of the Half-moon fire. (A special type of fire designed by the faerie-folk, the recipe, a gift to mankind to help deter demons. Something only the most skilled of Arcanists could craft. Something only the incredibly rich and powerful could afford. Only the highest of nobility or the wisest of merchants could get their hands on.)

Honestly this type of celebration for Junhee was nothing but a chance to embarrass himself in front of those who mattered. His father - the King of Sommel, being one of them, already disapproving of the talents and opinions of his first born son. Junhee was far too focused on his music, compared to understanding the laws of the world, his dancing instead of his fighting, his love for adventure rather than his studies of history. Whilst not necessarily hated, his father did not approve of his slacking of studies, escaping out the tower windows in favour of playing his pipes or lute in the comfort of the tulips and daisies in the wide acres of the palace gardens. 

Though this wasn't to say the King was unjust in his opinions. By Junhee's age of 23, the King had already stopped 3 wars in his lands, made peace reign over the continents and found an amiable wife of the neighbouring kingdom's daughter in a hope to build relations. Junhee's chances of actually impressing his father, the court council, as well as their people, grew slimmer with each story told, each song sung, and with every problem solved. Junhee's reputation was no more than a spoilt brat who fancied the whimsy of a delicate hobby that the likes of women and untrustworthy bards enjoyed. 

Though thankfully this was a ball, so Junhee actually stood some chance impressing someone, even if it was just the sparkling noble girls who had the fortune and luck to dance with him. Though perhaps considered useless to the king, to the playful yet savage women of the court, Junhee was nothing less of a prize to be won. A way to gain favour with the Royal family in the hopes of increasing the fame of their family and being useful to their fathers. As was the way in these prideful family's whose reputation was more important then the happiness of their children. This didn't apply to all families of course. The Kang family cared little for the trouble and mischief their son got up to, even if it was in partnership to the King's own son. 

Right now Kang Yuchan was drifting from fair lady to fair. Flirting as he did best, smiles displaying all teeth and gums, whilst not the highest of etiquette, no woman exposed to his sunshine smile could do any less than fall for the charming boy. He danced from partner to partner snatching women away from their husbands and lovers, leaving blushing cheeks and angered frowns behind. 

From his throne atop the flower covered stage at the front of the ball, Junhee grinned. Entirely uncustomary and very against the rules, Junhee grinned. His cat-like smile drawing his features. Channie was a force to be reckoned with when it came to women and the angered men left behind gave great joy to Junhee. Specially when forced to sit and watch when he would rather be dancing down on the floor. Normally he would be dancing, but just the day before he had been caught by his father with his tongue down the throat of a serving boy and Junhee was now forced to sit and watch people do what he loved most. Whilst same-sex relationships were not unusual in Sommel, it was practically forbidden for a member of the royal family's own to be caught in one. Much less with a serving boy.

Junhee had protested to the best of his might that the serving boy meant nothing and would do nothing, but his father's outrage displayed that Junhee was lucky to just get off with not being allowed to dance 'til the last song, and that Junhee hadn't had his tongue cut off. Not that it mattered at any rate. Junhee was nothing if not a little petty, and Junhee had invited a very special guest to the ball of whomst he chose to dance with. 

__

"ME!" Donghun yelled out in that melodic tone of his, light and airy, the breathe which leaves him, carrying joy.

I laughed and slapped the man round the shoulder. Donghun was truly a beautiful person. We had been friends since we were but infants, my Mother decided it would be good for me to have a playmate and Donghun was about my age and the mayors son at that. My mother said over the years that he would teach me the humility of the common folk and would instill kindness so that I would not be the stereotypical spoilt brat that most nobles were. She was right. Though I learnt sassiness, cunning wit and pettiness from the very same man, much of which I imagine she disapproves of.

My laughing slowed to a trickle of what it was, small chuckles breathlessly leaving my throat. To our side Channie had a glow about him, a slight sweat from the nearby fire and a jaw dropped to the depth of a canyon. We were all sat in a circle, leaning on pillows and cushion of finest feather and velvet. Impressive embroidery decorating their reds and purple, tucked away in Channie's room with a small silver tray of tiny beautifully fashioned cakes sat in the middle. A gift from the Duchess' daughter apparantly. I'm sure if she knew he were sharing them with the King's flighty son and the Common mayor's boy she would faint right where she stood. It was of little respect to share ones own gifts with another, but the cakes were sweet and Chan felt proud of his accomplishments with the fairer sex. 

"Hyung you never told me that!" Channie yelled out loud, eyes protesting in my direction, betrayal evident. "You told me it was the same serving boy who wanted revenge for losing his job!"

Donghun smirked in my direction at that, and I shrugged "If you had knew, you would have pestered me halfway through the story and you know I hate being interrupted." I grinned. "But even Donghun doesn't know what happens after the ball, only that I disappeared for 8 cycles and came back a new man." I peered over to Donghun, curiosity lined his features. I had never told him of my exile, only returning four cycles ago, I made it out like some sort of gap year. A holiday of sorts where I travelled from city to city, flavouring the finest of wines and crumbliest of cheeses, learning magic from the masters themselves. Only those in the council were aware I had been exiled rather than leaving of my own choosing, if word got out then the one talking would have their tongue cut out, but days being before my coronation I figured telling my best of friends the truth shouldn't do any harm to my reputation.

"I'll let Donghun tell the rest of this tale, then I'll spin you a new end, the truest of all that you'll have heard, of love and heartbreak of which you have never felt before." I smiled, gesturing to Donghun for him to continue, his brows furrowing trying to figure out where he was. 

__

 

The moment the last song started Junhee took his place in the center of the hall. Poised and ready like a tiger ready to pounce. His father the King looked down on him from afar, curious at which of the many fine women he would take to dance. But Junhee was not like others. His actions before had led him to trouble and Junhee was a bit petty at that. He thought it unfair that he must give birth to a son when he had 2 older sisters ready to give birth to an heir, and he had no care for women like most men did. He saw no reason why as royalty he was not alowwed to hold a man like he would a woman. So he made his choice.

He stepped out from the center of the circle of men and women alike. He reached towards Lee Donghun, son of the mayor of Killian (The place where the palace lived if you are truly stupid and weren't aware.) Donghun's face drew back in the shock of a boy who had just had their village whore shout his name in the middle of daylight. Though maybe not as crude he was not expecting to be chosen for the last dance. Yes he received a special invitation from the Prince, but as far as Donghun was aware it was because they were thick of thieves, causing trouble sinced paired together in childhood. There are several stories there that would make a man weep in laughter, but they are for another time. 

Junhee reached out to the older man, staring deep into the others eyes, a silent plea for him to take the Prince's hand. So Donghun did. Not one to deny the request of his best friend, Donghun took the boys hand and kissed it like he would a stunning maiden. Maybe not a maiden but certainly stunning Junhee made a mockery of a curtsey, and dragged his friend to the dance floor, taking hold of the other mans shoulder as if playing the woman and so they danced. Sighs and swoons could be heard amongst the rabble of surprise. There was outrage amongst the people yet no one moved and there were many smiles, cooing at the two men dancing to the sound of a soft waltz. A controversial topic that would surely last for ages to come! Oh the stories! The songs! If Junhee could not make the songs himself, he would make them about him. He grinned from ear to ear and though Donghun was surprised at the events the smile Junhee had on his face was worth every shred of gossip that may come. That and the sheer outrage on the King's face, whom was left fuming in his seat as Junhee's two sisters chuckled beside him.

__

"And there we have it, The Controversial Ball" Donghun grinned at us, "I am thankful to play such a key part." He gave a half bow where he was sat surrounded by blankets of finest cotton. 

Yuchan clapped to the side of him, joy seeping from his very being. I smiled, proud of the story. It had been one of my finest moments. As far as the populace were concerned a household of gossip of which the continent had never seen. It spread from one side of the continent to the next in a matter of days, even the common folk in the tiniest towns had heard about it. A fact I learnt not long after the event. 

"Well then", I sighed out loud, bracing my memories for what I was about to tell, it wasn't an easy story for me, but my friends had earnt it. " I guest it's time to start the next Chapter. The Prince's Exile." 

Chan gasped and Donghun's eyes went wide, but I paid no attention and started from where Donghun had left off, just hours after, once the ball had stopped. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> After a slight technology no mans land situation I ended up reading and as such gained inspiration as well as a non-famaliar writing style...I'd thought I'd make use of it whilst I could...
> 
> Enjoy~~~ Mai xx
> 
> I will come back an edit once my laptop is back, but editing on a phone is a pain in the xss...


End file.
